1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of fibers and, in particular, to production of nanometer-sized fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
The production of fibrillated fibers is known from, among others, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,810,646; 4,495,030; 4,565,727; 4,904,343; 4,929,502 and 5,180,630. Methods used to make such fibrillated fibers have included the use of commercial papermaking machinery and commercial blenders. There is a need to efficiently mass-produce nanometer-sized fibers at lower cost for various applications, but such prior art methods and equipment have not proved effective for such purposes.